


Proposal

by Rui_Shirohana_0318



Series: The Beginning of their Forever [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crybaby Oikawa, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_Shirohana_0318/pseuds/Rui_Shirohana_0318
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is worried about handling his soon to be long distance relationship with Iwaizumi Hajime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my Back to Me Prequel. I kinda thought that I should really continue the 1st one so I made this instead of finishing chapter 5 of Back to Me. I'm so sorry if I haven't finished it so instead please be distracted again by this fluffy story.

Iwaizumi passed his exam and even got a scholarship. Oikawa also made it and will be attending his dream university. Oikawa was happy that all of his worries are over. There were only 2 weeks before their high school graduation and Oikawa was happy that he got to spend more time with his precious Iwa-chan. But he quickly realized that once College life starts, he would be spending less and less time with him. Heck, they may not ever be able to see each other at all given how hellish college life was. And given that their schools were in different cities. Tooru was thinking of ways on how to handle their long distance relationship when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey Oikawa!!!" Shouted his friend, Matsukawa. 

"What are you doing on the rooftop? You don't usually go to this place." Asked Matsukawa with eyes full of worry.

"Oh, Matsun. It's just you."

"I just wanted to get some fresh air and clear my mind about my...." Oikawa became silent and just looked up the clear blue sky.

"You're what?" Asked Matsukawa.

"You can tell me about what's been bothering you, You know." 

*sigh*

“It’s about me and Iwa-chan. I’m scared that our relationship won’t last once we start our College life. I’m scared of the fact that we’ll have a long distance relationship. I’m scared of the idea that he might cheat on me because I’m not by his side all the time. I’m scared that we’ll grow distant to each other. And I’m scared of losing him. I don’t know what I’ll do if he breaks up with me.” Said Oikawa. 

Tears were rolling from his eyes. Tooru was so used to having Iwaizumi Hajime by his side. He had always been there when he needed him. He would always be the one to notice if he had a problem or not. And he was the only one who knew the real Oikawa Tooru. 

Oikawa was so used to the fact that he and Iwaizumi were always together. He imagined that they would attend the same university once they graduate high school and live in an apartment together but when he heard that Iwaizumi would be attending a different university, it broke his heart. His dream of living on his own and having Iwaizumi all to himself was shattered. Matsukawa couldn’t say anything so he just patted his back to calm him down a little.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi Hajime was walking hastily through the hallway. His right hand clenched in his pants pocket. He was on his way to Oikawa’s classroom when his friend, Hanamaki, stopped him.

“Yo! Iwaizumi, looking for Oikawa?” 

“Ah….yeah.” Said Iwaizumi, his eyes searching for Oikawa in the classroom. Hanamaki noticed that Iwaizumi’s hand seems to be fidgeting something in his pocket. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it so he couldn’t help but ask.

“What’cha got there?” Hanamaki’s hand pointed at Iwaizumi’s pocket.

“Huh?....oh, this is um…a little gift for Oikawa.” Said Hajime, his face blushing a little. He showed the little metallic thing that he has been carefully keeping in his pocket to Hanamaki. When Hanamaki realized what it was, he let out a smirked.

“Aaahhhh……I see…” Said Hanamaki while patting Iwaizumi’s back.

“Well, I better find him before lunch break ends.” 

“Oh, about that. I saw him go to the rooftop. Matsukawa and I were talking earlier when we saw him. He looked a little depressed so Matsukawa followed him. I was waiting for them to go down when I saw you heading to Oikawa’s classroom. And here now we’re here.” Explained Hanamaki.

“I see, guess I have to go and get Tooru now.”

“Good luck!! I hope you get a yes from him.” Said Hanamaki while grinning with happiness.

“Thanks.” Hajime then went straight to the staircase that leads to the rooftop. His hand still clenched in his pocket.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know Oikawa, something like this should be talked about between you and Iwaizumi.”

“I know but…..still. I’m scared of losing him….” Cried Tooru. 

“Why are you so scared of losing him!!!??? I mean, you two are mated right? What makes you think Iwaizumi would leave you to find another mate when he’s already yours and you’re already his” added Matsukawa.

“No we’re not!!!!! He hasn’t even given me a claim bite to prove to the world that I’m his….that’s why I’m scared that he might find a more perfect partner than me!!”

“Are you serious???!!!! You two have been doing it for what, two years? And you’re telling me that he never bit you!!!?? What kind of relationship do you two even have????!!!!” Matsukawa was so shocked and puzzled by the fact that was laid to him that he just stood silent.

Tooru was shocked to hear Matsukawa yell like that, that he froze in his place. It took him a few minutes until he was finally able to come up with an explanation.

“We-well, Iwa-chan said that we’re still too young and immature. So we both agreed that we need to control ourselves and prevent doing things that we might regret in the future. Both of our parents agreed that we can have sex but my parents always caution him about biting me so whenever we do it, he would prevent himself from biting any part of my body. So far, we’ve avoided it but he said that when the right time comes, he will tell me.” Explained Tooru. He was blushing so much that he decided to hide his face with his hands.

“Wow…I just…how are you going to survive if Iwaizumi isn’t there by your side? His scent on you was so strong that we thought that you two were mated but I’m still shocked.” Matsukawa still couldn’t comprehend what he heard but decided to tell Tooru that he should really talk to Iwaizumi about their situation. Just when Tooru was about to ask Matsukawa about what to tell Iwaizumi, the man suddenly appeared at the exact moment. 

“Hey, Oikawa!! Got a minute?” asked Iwaizumi.

“Uh……yeah! He has a lot of things to talk to you about. Right, Oikawa?” asked Matsukawa while pulling Oikawa’s hands from his face. 

Oikawa couldn’t say a word so he just nodded. After Matsukawa was done, He left the two immediately to give them some time. Oikawa was wiping off his tears when Iwaizumi approached him.

"Oikawa, is there something wrong? Why were you crying?" Iwaizumi knew that something was troubling Oikawa. He had been suspicious ever since that time when Oikawa begged him to take him on a date.

"It's nothing, Iwa-chan. It's just...about a movie I watched." Oikawa was clearly avoiding Iwaizumi's gaze. He tried to hold in his tears but failed.

"You know you're not very convincing, Tooru. I know when there's something bothering you so you better spill it now or I'll kick you 'till you tell me what's wrong."

"Iwa-chan...why are you like that??!!! That's so mean of you!!!" Cried Tooru. He was now clearly sobbing.

*sigh*  
"Come here." Said Iwaizumi, his arms ready to give Oikawa a big hug. When Oikawa just stared at his boyfriend, he was instantly pulled in Iwaizumi's arms and was embraced tightly.

"You're over thinking again aren't you, Tooru? This is about our soon to be long distance relationship, isn't it?"

Tooru was shocked, he knew Iwaizumi was clever but he didn't think that he could read him like an open book.

"Ho-how?.."

"I've also been thinking about it you know. It's not like you're the only one who was worried. We're going to be separated once College starts so I figured that you'll probably start thinking about those things."

Hajime was gently patting Tooru's back to soothe him. They stayed in their positions until Tooru finally stopped crying and was able to finally say what his problem was.

"It's just...I don't want to be separated from you Iwa-chan!! I'm scared that you might get tired of me and find a more suitable partner......since we're not...I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship. I just can't...."

"Hahahaha...you're such a baby, Tooru."

"Ho-how can you say that??!! We're going to have a big problem here!!"

"My bad, my bad....I know you'd say something like that. That's why I already took care of it." Said Hajime who still couldn't hide his smile.

"Huh? What do you mean you took care of it? Took care of what?" Asked Oikawa with a confused face.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it, ok?"

"Fine." Oikawa then closed his eyes and opened his right hand. After a few seconds he felt that a short metallic object was placed on his palm, and was curious to see what it was, but hesitated to open his eyes as it might anger Iwaizumi.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Oikawa immediately opened his eyes and was shocked to see a key in his hand. It was attached to a keychain with a small green alien on a spaceship that was dangling between the space of his index finger and thumb.

“Wha…What’s this for, Iwa-chan?” 

“That’s the key to our apartment.”

“A-apartment?! What are you talking abou-mph…” Oikawa was dumbfounded. Confusion was running through his face when Iwaizumi suddenly grabbed and kissed him. He tried to push Iwaizumi but was overpowered by the Alpha’s strength. After a few moments of lip locking, Iwaizumi finally let Oikawa go. Before he could even ask, Iwaizumi suddenly said, 

“Let’s live together, Tooru.”

“I asked permission from our parents if we could live together and surprisingly, they already found an apartment that we can rent. It’s at the border of the cities where our schools are. I already checked where it was and it only takes approximately 10 minutes to walk to the train station, 45 minutes of travel time, and a good 20-minute walk to reach our universities.” Added Iwaizumi.

“Whe-when did all of this even happen??!!” Asked Tooru with his eyes wide open.

“Well….it happened 2 months ago. I had a long discussion with my parents about us and they said that they’re going to talk about it with your parents. After 2 weeks or so they agreed that I should finally claim you as my mate once we start college. I was thinking of ways on how to lessen our distance when Auntie called me 3 weeks ago. She said that she and Mom found an apartment that we could rent that is only an hour and a half away from our universities. Auntie and Uncle were really worried about your safety since you’re an omega so they had a meeting with my parents and decided that we should live together.”

“You…you had an important matter to discuss with my parents, and you didn’t even bother to let me know about it??!! Where was I when all of it happened??!!” Oikawa was now furious. He felt so betrayed that his parents and his precious Iwa-chan kept that kind of discussion from him. He was so mad that he was about to storm off but decided to keep it cool and get the details.

“Fine, they kept silent because if you found out about it, you’ll probably persuade them to let us live together. You’d constantly annoy them about it and would not stop until you had it your way. They said that they hated that kind of attitude of yours because you’d always win so all of us actually agreed to keep it from you.”

“E-even Sis?”

“Yes, even your sister.”

“WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Why is everyone so mean to me??!!!” Cried Oikawa. 

“Hehe.” Iwaizumi gave a chuckle. Oikawa was crying on his knees. Iwaizumi had no choice but to lift him up and wipe his tears.

“Could you stop crying you crybaby? I was also surprised when they gave me the keys you know. I didn’t think that they had already planned on having us live together.” Said Iwaizumi who was still wiping Oikawa’s tears.

“You mean, you didn’t..”

“They said that the apartment was a graduation gift for us. So they wanted to keep it from you because you’d probably spill it before they could even think of ways to afford it.”

Now that Oikawa understood why they hid it from him. He felt more at ease. He didn’t think that his and Iwaizumi’s parents would find an apartment for them. He thought that they really didn’t approve of their relationship since his parents would always remind Iwaizumi to not give him a claim bite. Now he understood that their parents were only making sure that they were serious about their relationship and that it’s not just some type of casual one. After a few moments, he realized that he and Iwaizumi would be living together and that he would have Iwaizumi all to himself. His face became red after realizing that they would be alone in an apartment.

“Then..then..does this mean that we will live together?” asked Oikawa.

“Yes.”

“We won’t have a long distance relationship?”

“No.”

“We…we get to live on our own?”

“All on our own. No one will bother us and we could do whatever we want.”

“So, will you accept my offer on living together?” Asked Iwaizumi. His hand, gently caressing Oikawa’s face. Oikawa was blushing so much that Iwaizumi almost laughed at him for looking like a tomato.

“O-of course I will!!! I do Iwa-chan!! I accept!!!." 

Oikawa then jumped into Iwaizumi's arms and kissed him. They shared a long sweet kiss until they were out of breath.

"Y-you know Iwa-chan. It feels like you just proposed to me." 

"What made you think that it's like that?"

"Well you got permission from my parents and asked me to live with you so it feels like a marriage proposal. The only thing that's missing now is a ring and everything would've been perfect." 

"If I were to propose to you, I wouldn't even think about doing it on the rooftop of a school." 

"Really Iwa-chan?! And where do you plan on proposing to me?" Said Oikawa while clinging onto Iwaizumi's arm.

"You have to wait 6 years before you find out, Shittykawa." Said Iwaizumi while ruffling his partner's hair.

"B-but that's too long...."

"You can wait right?"

"I love you, so I'm sure it will be worth the wait."

"Good. I love you too so I'll be sure to make you happy."

"Aaaawwww...please take care of me then."

"I will."

The bell rang after they shared another kiss so they decided to go down and head back to their own classes. With their fingers intertwined and eyes looking lovingly at each other.


End file.
